Obstetrics utilizes various physical examinations to assess a patient during pregnancy. Such physical examinations can include, among others, examining the cervical dilation, and examining the conjugate diameter of the pelvic opening. As a pregnancy culminates in labor and delivery, physical examination of the cervix contributes to proper patient diagnosis. As a result, many tools have been developed to aid in such examinations. Despite these developments, many cervical examinations continue to be achieved with nothing more than a blind digital exam using an ubiquitous surgical glove worn upon a caregiver's hand.